


Some Fascinating Developments

by sailorcreampuff



Series: t4t Spirk [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Image, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, PLS read the author’s note on this one, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathic Bond, Titfucking, Titjobs, Trans Character, Trans Kirk, Trans Spock, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Kisses, brief angst, t4t, wtf is the tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Jim hasn’t had top surgery, but he usually does exercises that keep his chest looking flat. (This probably sounds like weird fetishy chaser shit but I promise it isn’t.)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: t4t Spirk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Some Fascinating Developments

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again including a note about my Vulcan biology headcanons that my friend came up with. To summarize:
> 
> Ko-lok = Prehensile organ equivalent to the human clitoris, but longer, more slippery, and a lot greener. Like a mini tentacle. Stored in the sheath, which is present in Vulcans of all sexes and similar to a vulva.
> 
> Also! During this fic (a lot of my fics but especially this one), some of the language used to describe the characters’ bodies might make some trans people (like me) feel all sexy about it, while others might feel dysphoric. Keep in mind that the following words are used to describe men’s bodies in this fic: tits, breasts, etc. There’s also a scene in which Jim feels self-conscious about them in fear of Spock’s reaction and there is a misunderstanding between them, but it goes corrected.
> 
> With all that out of the way, have fun!

“Is there a reason for this additional garment?” Spock asked.

“Hm? Ohh, this.” Jim looked down. “It’s a sports bra. I’ve been putting on a little weight lately, so…”

“There is nothing in the dress code specifying tops are mandatory in the gym.”

“I know. It’s just– well, you know I never got top surgery. This is just to help keep everything in place while I’m working out.” He chuckled awkwardly.

The reason he gave was only half the truth– he also wasn’t sure what Spock would think of his chest being a bit bigger than normal and was a bit nervous about letting him see. So he replicated a bright red sports bra to match his usual leggings. Somehow, it didn’t make him dysphoric; he even felt a little cute. Being on T probably helped with his overall body image.

The thing was… he  _ was  _ afraid of what Spock would think of his body, hence why he tried to cover up. If anything, though, it felt like Spock was looking at him more. It was more than a little unnerving. His chest hadn’t changed that much, had it? He usually did exercise routines to help them stand out less compared to the rest of his body.

“Right then, let’s do some stretches and warmups.” He put his hands on his hips, trying to look confident.

“Of course.”

They went through their usual poses, doing partner yoga stretches. They sat on the floor, one leg tucked into their sides with the other stretched out, connecting their feet in the center. They held each other’s hands and did back-and-forth motions to stretch their arms. 

Now that they were facing each other, Spock actually seemed to be  _ avoiding  _ eye contact way more than normal. It was typical, of course, for him to be uncomfortable holding someone’s gaze, but it was as if Spock had suddenly become interested in something in the corner of the room. There was nothing there. Spock must just be avoiding his eyes.

It was Jim’s turn to push forward and for Spock to lean back, holding onto his hands for balance. Spock’s grip seemed to tighten almost painfully for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. Was he turning green?

“I thought touching hands was only intimate in certain contexts, Spock,” He teased.

“It is,” Spock said, not looking at him.

Maybe he was still feeling embarrassed, even though they’d been officially dating for a good five or so months.

“Right,” Jim nodded. “Okay, arm stretches.”

They stood up together almost in unison. 

“Shoulder rotations,” He announced.

They swiveled their shoulders in place for about fifteen seconds.

“Shoulder stretches.”

He stretched his right arm across his body to the left, using his elbow to hold it in place. Spock did the same, sparing a quick glance over to Jim and then jerking his head back forwards in a motion that was probably not as subtle as he thought. Jim frowned.

“Jim. Could we pause this session for a moment?”

“What? Spock, we’ve barely started.”

“My mind seems to be… elsewhere.” He admitted. He looked almost guilty.

“Why don’t you tell me where it is?”

“I shall not.”

“Spock… what’s wrong? Why won’t you tell me?” This was becoming concerning.

“I… I am distracted. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.” Spock still refused to meet his eyes.

“Is it–“ He felt a sudden dread wash over him. “It’s… it’s my chest, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.

Spock nodded.

Jim’s lips parted in surprise. Somehow, he wasn’t expecting honesty, and it made him hurt worse. His lip trembled. “I’m… I’m sorry. I tried to… I didn’t want you to…” He scrambled to both find the right words and keep tears from falling at the same time.

Spock suddenly looked mortified. “Jim,  _ no. _ You misunderstand.”

He walked towards him, his steps light upon the ground, as if not wanting to startle him.

“No– Spock, it’s  _ fine.  _ You don’t have to like every part of my body, I just didn’t want to… disgust you.”

“You could never disgust me.” Spock told him softly. “We are bondmates, tied together beyond any untying.”

Jim was shaking. When had he started shaking? He didn’t know how to answer what Spock was saying.

“Jim, please look at me.”

He did. Spock had a very serious expression on his face.

“May I meld with you now?” His fingers drifted up towards Jim’s temple. He covered Spock’s hand with his own.

“Okay, sure.”

Spock shut his eyes. “My mind to your mind,” He spoke slowly. “My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Jim tried his best to relax within the few moments he was given to make the connection easier. He focused on the feeling of Spock’s fingers against his skin, taking deep breaths.

It was sort of a floating feeling. Spock’s mind greeted his, wrapping around him like a warm blanket. It was an abstract sensation, but he felt somehow like he was being held. He sighed, sinking into the embrace.

_ This is… better,  _ Jim thought.

_ I apologize. In failing to make myself clear, I have upset you, which is the very thing I’d hoped to avoid.  _ Spock’s voice echoed around him.

_ What are you talking about?... Spock? _

He felt the bond heat up with shame. There was no way they could hide their feelings when they were like this.

_ Forgive me, Jim, you are so  _ handsome.

_ What?  _ Jim laughed suddenly.  _ Where did this come from? _

_ Your attire today. It is far too… distracting. You did not intend for it to be, and yet I disrespected you with my thoughts. I was under the impression that this would have disturbed you. _

_ Well, it would have disturbed me, yes, but not in the way you're thinking.  _ Kirk’s relief overtook both of them.  _ That’s really it? You’re allowed to think of me that way, Spock. In fact, I encourage it. _

Jim got a brief glimpse, from Spock’s point of view, of the way he looked leaning in towards him, the angle allowing Spock to get a hint of what was under Jim’s bra. And another vision of him doing shoulder stretches just before, his tits pressing together to form a bit of cleavage.

_ Oh? I did not want to make you uncomfortable. I could not be sure if you were dysphoric about your. Hmm. _

_ You can just say “titties.” _

_ I will not. _

_ Badonkers? _

_ Hard pass, Jim. _

_ Well, call them what you like. I’m not uncomfortable, I just thought you wouldn’t be particularly interested. _

_ False. I am, in fact, quite interested in them. With your permission…  _ Spock’s voice lowered.  _ I would like to touch them. _

_ Oh. Well, that could… definitely be arranged. _

With those words, Jim felt himself returning fully to his own body, taking a few moments to orient himself. He’d forgotten all about where they were, truth be told.

Spock was blushing, staring right at his chest– and it wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if Spock himself didn’t seem embarrassed. He reached out a shaky hand.

“You meant  _ now? _ ” Jim asked incredulously.

Spock dropped it to his side. “If that is unacceptable…”

“C-Computer, lock doors. It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to be so eager.”

“It’s as I have said, Jim.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I very much desire you like this.”

He reached his hands forward again, hesitantly placing them over his breasts. He squeezed lightly, his eyes widening in awe. Jim wasn’t entirely sure what he should be doing here, so he just gently held Spock’s wrists in what he hoped was an encouraging gesture.

“Soft,” Spock mumbled.

He ran his hands over them, feeling him up over the bra. Jim tensed each time he passed over a nipple, but for now Spock seemed mostly curious about simply feeling the weight in his palms. He massaged them less methodically than Jim expected. Spock’s breathing was getting faster simply from grabbing at them– oh, that’s right, Vulcan hands were sensitive.

“Jim,” Spock breathed. “Please lay down. There is something I wish to do.”

Jim nodded, lowering himself to the floor. Luckily, the yoga mats they used were pretty comfortable. He lied flat on his back, unaware as to what Spock had in mind but trusting him implicitly.

Spock looked almost guilty as he settled on top of his torso, straddling him without resting his full weight.

“Please allow me to… I want to…”

Jim was fairly certain he got the idea now, but he wasn’t going to say it himself. “Go on.”

“I would like t-to insert my ko-lok between your.”

Jim smirked up at him. “My what, Spock?”

“Your… breasts. I implore you, let me feel myself between them.”

Jim flushed, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. Only Spock could make such terminology sound that hot. “...Yes, baby. Go right ahead.” 

He pushed them together with his hands, preparing a nice, tight space for Spock to fuck into. “Should I take off the bra, or…?”

“ _ No,  _ t’hy’la, please.” It was almost a whine. “I must have you like this.”

He laughed. “Don’t you worry, mister, it makes little difference to me. You want to get it all dirty, be my guest.”

Spock frowned.

“Oh no, Spock, I find it an attractive idea.”

He swallowed again. “Yes.”

He shed his robes quite easily, sliding them gracefully off his shoulders and setting them down nearby all without getting up. He was wearing green panties, and Jim could see the outline of his ko-lok poking out underneath. Spock then slid the fabric to one side, exposing it and his sheath fully.

“Well, it looks happy to see me, doesn’t it?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I find your anthropomorphization of this specific part of my anatomy most… puzzling.”

“Never mind.” He gave him a smoldering look. “I’m waiting for you, t’hy’la.”

Spock’s ko-lok twitched at those words, and suddenly his expression was hungrier than before. He nudged his ko-lok under the stretchy fabric, poking between his tits. Jim rubbed his thigh, trying to express his permission through the bond. The message seemed to go through, because Spock slid himself forward, sinking in as deep as he could. It was long enough that the tip stuck out on the other side of his chest, wriggling just under his collarbone.

Spock was biting his lip. The indecency of what they were doing struck Jim, and he found that this scenario was making him wet. The rational part of his brain insisted that of course there was nothing unbecoming about giving a titjob, but the horny part of his brain shut it out in favor of pretending it was. He supposed he  _ was  _ fucking his First Officer, though– which he should not have have found as hot as he did, and almost certainly counted as “indecent.”

He was getting himself worked up. “Come on, Spock,” He pleaded, “Use me.”

Spock made a soft growling noise, giving a quick thrust out and back in. He looked to be completely fixated on the sight before him.

“T’hy’la. Your words are… exciting to me.”

“I-I figured that out, yes.”

“Continue. I want to hear your voice.” Spock’s own voice was strained and desperate, and it was hard to say no to his requests.

“Mm, you love it, don’t you? Fucking me like this.”

Spock gasped, rolling his hips forward. He started into a slow rhythm, tossing his head back in awe at the overwhelming sensation. It was like they were having their first time all over again. Jim continued.

“You’ve always wanted to use my tits like this, haven’t you? You just can’t control yourself. Do you know how– how  _ hot  _ that is, Spock?”

Spock was panting now, riding him faster.

“That I alone can make you lose control like this? J-Just look at the way they’re bouncing, you’re being so rough.”

Spock did look down when he said this, and moaned at the sight. Jim got a brief flash of a thought from Spock’s mind before he apparently blotted it out, but it was too late. Jim heard it.

_ I wish I could come on your chest. _

Arousal shot through him.

“Mm,  _ Spock,  _ that’s so dirty coming from you…” He felt a twinge of embarrassment on Spock’s end. “I’d love it, though. I want to smell like you.”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Spock hissed. “I will mark you with my scent.”

His movements became more frantic– Jim’s breasts would probably be feeling pretty raw if Spock’s ko-lok wasn’t naturally quite lubricated. Spock put his hands over Jim’s, squeezing his tits just slightly tighter together. Jim craned his head upwards.

“Jim–?” Spock’s breaths were ragged.

“I want to see if…” He stuck out his tongue, catching the tip of Spock’s ko-lok on it. “I can. Spock, I want to taste your cock while I do this, okay?”

He’d never called it that before, but apparently it was a good move. Spock groaned loudly, his thighs trembling against Jim’s torso.

“ _ Jim!  _ I am close–!”

His tongue was preoccupied, so he answered Spock in his thoughts.  _ That’s right, cum all over me like this. Mark me. _

Spock’s thrusts became jagged and erratic, his hips moving at varying speeds until plunging inside. For a moment, all he could do was gasp, until he started grinding minutely through his orgasm. He cried Jim’s name, his voice nearly broken. As soon as he was able to relax, he pulled out and rolled over next to him on the mat. His hairy chest was heaving with each breath.

Jim turned on his side to look at him. “Good?”

Spock glanced at him and nodded, still breathing deeply. He reached out with two fingers. Jim smiled, reciprocating the gesture in a Vulcan kiss.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Spock said after a time. “It is truly a blessing that you are my t’hy’la.”

Jim leaned in to kiss his fingers. “And you are mine.”


End file.
